deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Long VS Jago
COLLAB OF THEOMEGACOOKIE AND ROARINGREXE Description Screenshot (1432).png|RoaringRexe 20160830_013226_20160830013659224.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Bloody Roar vs Killer Instinct! It's the ultimate battle of peaceful badass martial artist with dark counterparts and truly have the eye of the Tiger! Will Long Shen's beast form be able to match the user of the Tiger Spirit, or will he face the Tiger Fury?! '' Interlude Wiz: In the harsh- ' Boomstick: One-hundred percent filled with diseases-''' Wiz: Jungle, you must fight and kill to survive, live like a warrior. Boomstick: AND DRINK YOUR OWN PISS! Wiz: What! No! Boomstick: Just ask Bear Grills! Wiz: This is the code for the tiger. Patient, but short-tempered. Calm, but rebellious. Petty, but noble. Fearsome, but affectionate. Free spirits but fiercely territorial. Boomstick: And once in a while, these tiger monk warriors, will rise from their lair, come out of hiding, finish meditating. JUST TO KICK SOME FUCKING ASS! Wiz: Jago, the tiger spirit of Killer Instinct. Boomstick: And Long Shen, the tiger spirit of Bloody Roar. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out, who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Long Shen (Done by TheOmegaCookie) (Cue Track 25 - Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Wiz: Not much is known of the original backstory of Long Shen. Boomstick: In what seems to be one of the worst fighting game families ever, The Long family was home to a dead sister, dead mom aaaaand a pretty dick dad. ''' Wiz: With his hope broken and out of answers, Long ran away from home out of anger. Leaving him homeless and relying on his Martial Art skills for petty cash. '''Boomstick: Reminds me of my childhood..... Wiz: This caught the attention of Tylon, an evil corporation built on messing with human genes and turning them into Zoanthropes....... Boomstick: What? Wiz: Basically humans able to turn into animals. Boomstick: Ooh! So kind of like werewolves, except they don't turn at full moons and they can turn into any animal! So, not like werewolves. (Cue Wall Of Destiny - Bloody Roar) Wiz: Uh, Long, however, was a Zoanthrope by blood and used as their top assassin, killing targets in one strike with his own hands. Boomstick: Soon after, Long hated this mindless killing and sought after a future as a wanderer. This didn't sit well with Tylon, aaaaaaaand they pretty much hated him now. So he fought back and helped the good guys against them. Wiz: After that, Long was still angry at his own past, he secluded himself from the world in a cave where no one would be scared of him anymore. Boomstick: And then he decided to emerge again when a Japanese cat lady girl thing came to his cave and wanted to get trained to get her mom back. ''' Wiz: Um. '''Boomstick: Uh, Yeah I don't really know how to react to this. Wiz: Shen trained Uriko in Kenpō, a defensive martial art focused on efficient style and fast strikes, ending fights quickly. Boomstick: Long was also trained in Bajiquan, which is more offensive than Kenpo, but shorter ranged. Wiz: Boomstick: Wiz: Boomstick Wiz: Boomstick: Wiz: Boomstick: Wiz: Boomstick: Wiz: Boomstick: Wiz: Boomstick: Jago (Done by RoaringRexe) *Jago Komplete Dynamic Theme* Wiz: In the mountains of Tibet, lies a temple. And within that temple lives the warrior monk known as Jago. Most of his days when he is not fighting off evil, he is usually mediating within said temple. But where did this monk start out? Well we shall talk about that. Boomstick: One day in the mountains of Tibet lived a group monks, these were the Tiger monks. These warriors were usually pretty chill, mostly just meditating. But were known for beating the shit out of guys unlucky enough to piss them off. Wiz: One day a man named Jacob was holding a newborn child from his wife who had just died. He was running, and he needed to get out fast. But he couldn't take the baby with him. That is when he stumbled upon the Tiger Lair. He met the monks briefly talking before leaving the baby, hoping he would follow his destiny. After time the monks trained the child since he could walk. Hoping he would be a great warrior. Boomstick: Skip into many years in the future and one day Jago was doing what his people do. That is until one day, a fellow monk had decided to kill him. Jago fought back and easily defeated the warrior, until he accidentally killed his foe. He was shunned, the once peaceful nature his fellow peeps used was now used to kill a man. Wiz: In this state, Jago was sent into a whirlwind if thoughts, he soon went into a depression and was forced to travel to an abandoned temple. Where he would meditate for the rest of his days to pay for his sins... *Both Wiz and Boomstick burst into laughter* Wiz: Oh no, it got MUCH more complicated. See years have passed and Jago was still at that very temple, meditating away his sorrows. That is until he was confronted by an ancient spirit called the Tiger Spirit. This was the very power his fellow monks would pray and meditate to every day. And this power has chosen him to fight off the evils of the world. Little did he know this power was also used by the evil warlord known as Gargos. Which allowed the evil gargoyle to somehow communicate with Jago through the Tiger Spirit. Boomstick: How the hell does that work? Can Jago like talk back? Wiz: Somehow no, the monk cannot talk back. But talking is not the very common action of Jago. He is more of the mediate, fight, talk later sort of guy. Boomstick: Oh, so he's a hippy? Wiz: W-What No. Anyways the Tiger Spirit has granted Jago immense power. So much power he put his old mentors to shame with this newfound power. Jago is a master of many martial arts. He was trained by Tibetan monks, so we can assume he uses Tibetan martial arts like Dob-dob and Lama. Possibly other Chinese martial arts as well. Boomstick: With the Tiger Spirit within him his speed, strength, and mind is improved a whole lot! He can perform many attacks such as double roundhouse kicks, flying roundhouses, and Tiger Fury which allows him to uppercut his opponent ten feet into the air Wiz: He also wields a Kora Blade. These blades are very good for slashing at blocking attacks from the opponent. But sadly not so good for stabbing. He can use this blade to perform many moves like Laser Blade which he uses the blade to slash upwards causing the foe to fly high into the air. Or he can use Neck Cutter, which makes him perform and overhead sword slash, keep in mind must be blocked high. The monk can also lift a five hundred pound robot over his shoulder with little effort. Boomstick: Jago is also known for his wide variety of energy based attacks. He can perform the Endouken, a giant fireball of doom which he launches out his hand towards his opponent. He can also lace this spiritual energy with his Kora Blade. Adding more power behind it causing more damage and higher speed. Wiz: Jago like other Killer Instinct fighters, can harness Shadow Moves. These are quick burst of attacks which do harsh damage to the foe. He has Shadow Move one, Shadow Wind Kick. With this he performs a flying roundhouse which can crush any projectile. Second Shadow Move, Shadow Laser Blade. He uses his Kora Sword to lace his spirit energy with it and do five upward slashes. Boomstick: And he has his third Shadow Move! Shadow Endouken! With this he can quickly charge up a giant Endouken and launch it at the foe causing many sparks to fly! And his last but not even close to least, Shadow Tiger Fury! With this he can suddenly charge up his fist and do a massive uppercut sending his enemy flying into the sky with ease. Wiz: And the he has his Instinct Mode, Tiger's Fury. In this state Jago is allowed to slowly heal wounds and deal more damage as the Tiger Spirit energy literally covers his body in energy. Jago can fire two more Endoukens in this state as well dealing more damage. Boomstick: OH SHIT HE CAN GO SUPER SA- ''*Muffled by Wiz*'' Wiz: And then he has his No Mercies. His first No Mercy, Sword Stab. With this he grabs his Kora Sword slashes them twice, and stabs them in the chest. Boomstick: And my absolute favorite! Falling Car! Literally this guy just meditates, picks up a car with his mind, and drops it onto his target! Squishing them like tiny little bugs. Wiz: His last two No Mercies. Jago can summon a giant Endouken similar to his Shadow Endouken, but this time it shall incinerate his opponent, turning them to dust. His last one which includes him creating a Kora Sword out of pure energy and tossing it towards the foe, stabbing them in the chest. Boomstick: But could we forget Jago's most famous attack? Nope not his Endouken! His ULTRA COMBO! "ULTRA COMBO!!!" Wiz: With this attack if his foes are in a dangerous route of health he can quickly perform a move full of maximum damage. This attack can rapidly hit the opponent along with his spirit energy being laced with it with every attack. To finish it off he quickly uppercuts the foe ten feet in the air and it ends. Even with this attack it can cause the entire Tiger Temple to fall apart, even the massive bell in the background with other wood and metal. Boomstick: This guy is one of the best warriors in Killer Instinct no doubt about that! He has defeated his sister Orchid, his robot rival Fulgore, has enough willpower to resist the possession of Omen, battle with Fulgore multiple times, and defeated the Ultimate Being Gargos. In two thousand years in the past... for some reason. Did we mention that he was the best Tiger Monk, in the history of his clan?! Last but least, won the third Killer Instinct Tournament! Wiz: But Jago is not the perfect monk people say to be. He is mostly peaceful most of the time meditating in his temple. Also despite being a monk he can be angered very quickly causing him to rush in a bit. And his Instinct Mode has a limit. But if you trespass the temple of the Warrior Monk of Tibet- Boomstick: By the way this guy has some wicked hair! I mean look at that slanted shit! Wiz: ... But if you trespass the temple that belongs Warrior Monk of Tibet you will know true power. "I'm afraid your path ends here." Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! 20160829 034328.jpg|TheOmegaCookie 20160829 040307.jpg|TheOmegaCookie V2 Results Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:TheRoaringRex Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles